


Dating Apps Suck

by thatwriterlady



Series: ABO Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attraction, Derogatory Language, F/M, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Online Dating, dating app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: After Castiel's parents decide to do their three sons a favor by signing them up for an online dating app, he decides to finally give it a try.  His first few dates aren't very successful, but when he meets a certain Omega with green eyes, he thinks maybe his parents gift wasn't so bad after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back guys, we're doing the SPN ABO Bingo again! 25 stories in total. This is the first one. I do hope you all enjoy!

 

 

 

**Dating Service:**

 

“You’re kidding me, right?  This is a joke?”  Cas read over the email he’d just received, then read it a second time to make sure he hadn’t misunderstood what it was about.  His brother flopped down beside him, grinning ear to ear as he peered over Cas’ shoulder.

 

“Nope, not a joke.  Mom and dad think you need to “get out there and meet a nice Omega”, and of course mom’s worrying even more because you never leave your house.  This is their birthday present to you, a year’s subscription to the top dating site.  You fill out what you’re looking for, whether it’s a quick hook up, casual dating, or a meaningful relationship.  If it’s the latter, and we both know it is, then you’ll fill out what you’re looking for in your ideal mate.  From there, the site calculates and measures you against available Omegas in your area.  You take one out every Saturday for a year, or less, if you find one you like enough to mate.” 

 

“That’s horse shit!  What were they thinking?!”  Cas could feel his temper rising.  This was an insult, to Omegas that had to be paraded in front of Alphas like they were property to be purchased, and to Alphas that found it difficult getting out and meeting possible love interests.  The fact that his parents thought this was an acceptable present was most insulting of all.

 

“They were thinking that they love you, and they want you to find someone that you can love and cherish too.  Don’t feel too bad, they signed up me and Luc too,”  Gabe snorted.  “I filled out my bio, I have a date this Saturday.”

 

“But, you’re an Omega, does this site work the same way for you too?”  Cas was confused.  He had initially thought this was a site for Alphas to find willing Omegas.  Maybe the pairing happened because there were Omegas out there looking for suitable mates too.  He frowned at the computer screen, as if that alone would make his parents suddenly decide to cancel the subscription and get their money back.

 

“Luc was signed up too?  You’re sure?”

 

“Positive,”  Gabe pulled his phone out and tapped away on it for several minutes before pulling up their older brother’s bio on the website.  Cas wasn’t quite sure how to take that.  “They signed each of us on our birthdays.  All those beautiful Omegas he’s been dating?  He sure as heck didn’t go out and find them on his own.”

 

Cas grumbled under his breath before clicking on the link.  He still thought it was insulting, but if his brothers were doing it, then he could as well.  The chances of finding a compatible Omega were pretty slim, but it was worth a shot.  With a heavy sigh, and to the tune of his brother’s laughter, he began filling out the bio section.  Later he’d stuff a pillow over Gabe’s obnoxious face.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

An hour and a half later, he had everything written out, in excruciating detail.  There had been so many questions to answer that after a while, he’d just gone on auto pilot and filled them in with whatever sounded best.  The last thing he’d been told to do was upload a picture, or pictures of himself.  He chose pictures that he felt he looked decent in and uploaded them.

 

“Now what?”

 

“Now, the site does its calculations and selects Omegas that fit your idea of your dream Omega, while simultaneously putting you up for Omegas who want an Alpha like you.  It’s a dating service that matches people with, well, their perfect match.”  Gabe shrugged.  “Someone out there has to find your ugly mug attractive, and like the fact that you’re a Potterhead, and can quote Star Wars, Captain America, and read Marvel comics.”

 

“Shut up,”  Cas laughed.  “There’s someone out there that may actually be able to deal with your sugar addiction.”

 

“It is _not_ a sugar addiction,”  His brother scoffed.  “I’m an aficionado of confectionaries.”

 

“Uh huh, and is that what you put in your bio?”  Cas arched an eyebrow when Gabe glared at him.

 

“Maybe I did, what of it?”

 

Cas laughed and shook his head.  “You’re a sugar addict.”

 

“And you’re a dick.”  Gabe huffed and crossed his arms.  For a 31 year old adult, he knew exactly how to throw a tantrum.  That amused his younger brother to no end.

 

“You really think this will work?  I don’t have much faith in these dating sites.”  Cas chewed on his lower lip as he refreshed the page.  No hits yet.  No matches.  He wasn’t really surprised though, he was particular about the type of person he wanted as his life partner, and he felt he had the right to be picky.  Hopefully, his parents hadn’t just wasted a $140 on him.

 

“It’ll work, you just have to have a little faith.”  Gabe replied.  Faith was something Cas was sorely lacking in that moment.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

“So I signed up for this dating service thing.  I’m sick of these assholes at the bars thinking they can just take what they want.  I broke another Alpha’s nose last night when he tried to grope me while I was enjoying a beer.  There has to be decent ones out there.”  Dean flicked through the available Alphas on the dating site, reading the bios of the ones that didn’t look like douchebags.  A few seemed somewhat decent, but not anyone he’d be interested in.

 

“Say what?  Why would you do that?”  Benny rolled out from under the Ford he was currently doing an oil change on and looked up at him in confusion. 

 

“Because…just because.”  Dean shrugged.  Benny climbed to his feet and leaned back against the car, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“It’s because Sam found the Omega of his dreams and you want that too.”

 

Dean refused to look up at his friend.  Benny was right.  Two years earlier his brother had stumbled into a florist shop to get out of the pouring rain after his umbrella had flipped inside out in the high winds, and bumped into Eileen.  They’d immediately hit it off and Dean had known she was the one for his brother when Sam went out of his way to learn sign language so she didn’t have to be the one forced to keep her hearing aids in, or read his lips.  Six months of dating and they showed up at the monthly family dinner, mated and expecting their first pup. 

 

Was it so wrong that he wanted what they had?  Sure, Sam was an Alpha, but that didn’t mean anything.  Why shouldn’t he find the person he could be truly happy with?  Someone that just…got him, and didn’t have an issue with him being a mechanic.  He’d dated enough Alphas and Betas to know what he wanted, and especially what he _didn’t_ want.  Benny sighed when he didn’t answer and dropped one heavy, grease covered hand on Dean’s shoulder.

 

“You deserve a love like theirs, like what me and my Andrea have.  You’ll find it, whether it’s on some dating site or out there, where you’re meeting people face to face without knowing anything about them in advance, there’s someone out there for you.”

 

Dean glanced at the hand on his shoulder, but his overalls were covered in grease, so Benny’s handprint didn’t really matter in the end.  He sighed and turned his attention back to his phone.  There was an email waiting.

 

“It looks like I have my first date.”

 

“Oh?”  Benny dropped his hand and stood up straight, moving closer so he could look over Dean’s shoulder.  “Whoa, she’s pretty.”

 

“Right?  Look at that hair!  She’s gorgeous!”  Dean read the Alpha’s bio.  Abbie Miller, 32, no pups, gainfully employed in a corporate job, making $60,000 to $90,000 a year, looking to settle down and start a family.  No interest in carrying pups herself. 

 

The more Dean read, the less she sounded like she was really the right choice for him but…he’d give it a shot.  It was Friday, which meant he was going out on a date with her tomorrow night.  Wow, no pressure there, he thought bitterly.

 

“I hope it works out for you, brother.  Let me know Monday.”  Benny patted him on the arm and went back to the working under the Ford.  Dean stared at Abby’s profile pic for a long time.  She looked like a model, not a corporate goon.  Against his better judgement, he hit accept.  When she messaged him a few minutes later to tell him where they’d be meeting for dinner, it was very curt and to the point, like she was setting up a business meeting, not a date.  He had a bad feeling about this woman, but…it was his first match.  The least he could do was go on the dates and hope that one of the Alphas was decent.

 

After exiting the app and pocketing his phone, he returned to the Toyota he was changing the air filter on.  If he dwelled on it, he’d call the date off.  Abby deserved a chance, just as much as he did.  Maybe, by some miracle, they’d hit it off.  God, he hoped so…


	2. Chapter 2

Cas studied the profile picture of the Omega he’d been matched to.  What on earth was this dating service thinking paring him with a twink?  Did he put out a twink vibe?  Was there anything in his bio that even hinted that he might want to be paired with one?  He specifically stated that he wanted a strong Omega, one that could think for themselves and wouldn’t rely on him every second of every day to make their choices for them.  The thin young man smiling coyly in the picture stated in his bio that he was looking for an Alpha to take care of him.  He didn’t want pups, and he didn’t have a job.  With a scowl planted firmly on his face, he denied the date.  It was within his right.  They’d only had a 65% match anyway.  There _had_ to be something better out there, some _one_ better. 

 

“What am I even doing?”  He asked the empty room.  Looking back at his laptop, he shook his head and exited out of the website.  He needed to focus on the current book he was writing, not on whether the website could actually match him with someone he was compatible with.  Thanks to his brother’s big mouth, his parents knew he’d written out his bio and was actively perusing the available Omegas in his area.  Next time he saw Gabe, he was going to strangle him. 

 

A notification pinged on his phone and when he checked, he saw that he already had another match.  A woman this time.  She was pretty, with long, dark hair and chocolate brown eyes.  A quick scan of her bio said she was employed, was undecided as to whether she wanted pups, and rode a Harley.  Interesting.  Her name was Meg Masters, she was 24, lived alone, and liked at least a few of the same things he did.  Hmm, maybe it would work out, even if he wasn’t really attracted to women.  He’d sort of been hoping for a male Omega.  The twink was _not_ what he’d been expecting, or wanting. 

 

He decided he’d take a chance on this Meg woman.  She’d already clicked accept on her end, so he did too.  Immediately there was a notification to select a safe, well-lit, public place for their first date.  He thought for a moment before deciding on The Roadhouse.  Their burgers were fantastic.  Hopefully she liked the food and the atmosphere.  She messaged back right away.

 

_“I’ll be there, gorgeous.  Can’t wait to meet you in person.”_

 

So she was flirtatious.  He really, really hoped she could handle how awkward he was in such matters.  For nearly ten whole minutes he tried to figure out what to say in return.  In the end, he settled on something short and simple.

 

_“I look forward to meeting you as well.”_

 

Yes, that would do.  He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  This Saturday, he had a date.  He hoped his mother was happy.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Dean had needed to message Abby to ask her the dress attire for the restaurant she’d chosen, and he’d been disappointed to learn that he needed a suit, complete with tie and pinchy dress shoes.  The date was set for seven, and with a check of his watch to make sure he still had time to get to the restaurant through traffic, he hurried to put on the suit he’d worn to his best friend’s wedding three months earlier.  It was royal blue, Armani, so it wasn’t like he was dressing cheap, and he finished it with his brown oxfords, and a blue, silk tie.  When he appraised himself in the full length mirror on the back of his bedroom door, he knew he looked good.

 

“Eat your heart out, Abby.”  He murmured.  His hair was perfectly styled and he’d even shaved.  A light dab of cologne to mask the fact that he’d put on scent blockers and he was ready to go.  He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys on his way out.  It was time to meet Abby Miller.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

The drive to the restaurant was shorter than he’d expected so he relaxed in the car for a half hour, listening to music and watching the people that came and went from the restaurant.  When a woman with long, red hair dressed in a tight fitting red dress passed in front of him, heading for the restaurant, he knew it was Abby.  Once she was out of sight, he got out.  He smoothed his hands down his jacket and with a deep breath, headed inside.

 

The lobby was filled with men in black suits and women in varying shades of black, white, and cream cocktail dresses.  Looking down at his own suit, he suddenly felt very out of place.  He made his way over to the hostess and was relieved when she simply smiled at him.

 

“Do you have a reservation?”

 

“Yes, under Abby Miller.  I think she’s already here.”  He replied.  She tapped away on her tablet for a second before nodding.

 

“If you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to your table.”

 

He walked in her shadow, glancing here and there at the muted décor, the chandeliers hanging overhead, the crystal ware on the tables, the linen tablecloths.  This place was fancy. 

 

When they reached the table the hostess immediately turned and walked away, leaving him facing the woman in the red dress who had stood up upon their arrival.  She smiled, her lips as red as her dress and offered her hand.

 

“Hello, it’s so nice to meet you, Dean.” 

 

He wasn’t sure exactly what to do with her limp hand, so he just shook it lightly and offered up his most dashing smile.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Abby.”

 

She motioned towards the seat across from her and he gratefully sat down.

 

“So, those biographies do _not_ offer up nearly enough about a person,”  She jumped right into the reason why they were there.  “Why don’t you tell me more about yourself?”

 

He was highly suspicious, certain she hadn’t read his bio at all and just expected him to recite everything now.  Well, he wasn’t playing that game.

 

“Well, I put in just about everything I could think of.  I’m a pretty simple guy.”

 

One corner of her mouth ticked down for just a second.  He was good at picking up on a person’s tell, and he already knew she was displeased.  He was given momentary reprieve when their server arrived to take their drink order.  Not wanting to get a buzz on when he was trying to get to know this woman, he opted for a glass of chardonnay while she chose a merlot.  Wine was something he wasn’t fond of, which meant he wouldn’t down it quickly. 

 

“Well, I noticed you’re employed, but it doesn’t say what you do for a living.”  She said once the server was gone.

 

“I own Winchester Restorations.  I restore classic cars.”  He replied.  She was scratching lightly at the tablecloth with one perfectly manicured red nail as she listened, an absent tick, he figured since her eyes were locked on him.

 

“Really?  Is that lucrative?”

 

“Very.  We get cars in from all over the country.  I also buy them in various conditions, restore them, and sell them.  We just sold a 1966 Alfa Romeo Spider that I bought at auction.  I bought it for a grand, stripped it, restored it completely, sold it for $47,000.  I have a connection to get original parts for any car, so I only sunk about $17,000 into it.”  He was still quite proud of that.  She seemed impressed.

 

“So, you have a staff?”

 

“I have a crew of eight guys that work very hard.”  He replied.

 

“Fascinating.  How come you didn’t add that on your profile?”  She asked.

 

He shrugged.  There really wasn’t a good reason, other than that his job was easier to describe in person than it was on a limited character profile.

 

“There weren’t enough characters, so I’m leaving that as a topic I talk about in person.”

 

“And what exactly is it that you’re looking for?  A relationship, I presume, otherwise we would not have been matched, though I’m uncertain whether the site matched us correctly since we only matched 59%.”  She folded her hands on the table in front of her and leaned forward slightly.  He knew she was trying to scent him, but that wasn’t something he let just anyone do.

 

“I want a relationship, yes, something close to what my brother has.  Granted he met his Omega by chance, they were a perfect match and fell head over heels in love fairly quickly.  They met two years ago and I now have the most adorable niece, she’s a little over a year now.  I guess I want love, romance, attraction, the whole nine yards.  And eventually, I’d like to have children.”

 

The corner of her mouth ticked downward again.  Something he’d said she didn’t approve of.  He was betting it was all of it.

 

“What about you?  What are you looking for?”

 

“Well, I am the CEO of a company my father created.  I was not given my position, I had to work for it.  I have fought my way to the top, and I’m very proud of all the hard work I’ve put in to get where I am.  I work long hours, I travel a lot, but my father is pressuring me to cut back on my hours and start thinking seriously about mating and about making sure I have heirs. 

 

“I should tell you now, yes, I’m a woman, but I will _not_ be carrying pups.  I don’t have the time to do it, nor do I want to.  This is why I set my preferences for an Omega and not another Alpha.  I’ve dated Alphas for years, as I prefer people as driven as I am, but I realize now that if I want children, I needed to look instead to Omegas that may have a similar work ethic to my own.  I realize most Omegas are focused more on raising children than they are on careers, but I had some hope.”  She smiled, seemingly unaware that nearly every word out of her mouth was an insulting jab at him, and at Omegas everywhere.

 

“Have you ever dated an Omega before?”  He asked, curious about her answer.

 

“Not since high school.”  She replied.

 

They were interrupted by their server bringing their drinks, and he belatedly realized he hadn’t even cracked open the menu.  He took a quick peek, spotted filet mignon, which was as close as he was going to get to a burger in a place like this, and ordered that with red potatoes and a vegetable medley, whatever that was.  He hadn’t even paid attention to what she ordered, though he thought it was lamb or veal.

 

For the next 45 minutes they chatted, pausing only to accept their food from the server.  By the end of the meal Dean knew he and Abby were not a good match.  He was fairly certain she knew it too.  She passed on dessert but Dean decided to try their angel food cake soaked in rum.  He only ate a few bites before asking for the rest of the piece to be boxed up so he could finish it tomorrow.

 

When the server brought the bill, Abby automatically reached for it, slipping her card inside the billfold along with the signed receipt.  Dean didn’t mind, he was used to Alphas doing that, but had she expected him to do it, he would have, even if their dinner had been close to $300.  Money problems were something he hadn’t dealt with since childhood.  While they waited for the server to return with her card, she crossed her legs and then folded her hands on the table in front of her.

 

“Well, did you think we had chemistry tonight?”  She asked.  The question caught him off guard, but his immediate answer did not.

 

“No, I don’t think we did.”

 

She nodded thoughtfully.  “I’d have to agree.  Will you continue your search for a mate?”

 

“I think I’ll give it a little bit before I give up.  Maybe a three strike rule.”  He replied.  She smiled at him, and again he was reminded of a predator.  Were all Alphas like her?  He honestly couldn’t remember.

 

“That’s a good way to look at it.  I did enjoy dinner with you.  Maybe if it doesn’t work out for either of us, you might consider having another date sometime.”

 

“I’ll definitely think about it.”  He wasn’t committing to that. 

 

The server returned, and then it was time for them to leave.  He said goodbye to her and escaped to his car.  As he slid behind the wheel, he breathed a sigh of relief.  He checked his phone for the time, but saw a notification from the app. 

 

_“How did your date tonight go?  Was it a match made in heaven?  If so, press yes.  If not, press no.”_

 

He pressed no and almost immediately it dinged with another match.  This one with an Alpha named Victor Henriksen.  Out of instinct, he burst into laughter.

 

“Oh, this is too funny,”  He muttered as he looked over Victor’s profile.  Victor worked at the garage for him and was one of his best friends, next to Charlie and Benny.  After amusing himself looking through Victor’s profile, he clicked no.  He wasn’t dating one of his employees, that was just too awkward, but come Monday he was definitely going to tease Victor about his “love of Victorian era romance novels”.  After tucking his phone back in his pocket, he started the car.  He saw Abby pulling out of the parking lot in a brand new Jaguar.  Why did that not surprise him, her choice of vehicle?  Where she turned left, he turned right.  All he wanted to do was go home and get out of his suit, then kick back and watch a movie.  There was always next weekend to maybe meet the Alpha of his dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas sat at a table at The Roadhouse, his eyes trained on the door as he waited for Meg to arrive.  Not for the first time, he rubbed his hands up and down his thighs.  For some reason (he chalked it up to first date nerves), his palms were sweating and he didn’t want to shake hands if they were clammy and moist.  That was an immediate turn off when he shook hands with people like that, so he didn’t want to be one of the people he disliked.  So far, she still had not arrived.  It wasn’t quite seven, their agreed upon time to meet for dinner.  He’d come early, wanting to be the first one to arrive, so he could give himself a chance to calm down.

 

As he was going through his preplanned questions that he thought would let him get to know her better, she walked in.  She was…not what he had expected.  She was dressed in a scoop front tank top and skin tight jeans.  He didn’t know why but he’d expected one of those tee shirts with the funny sayings, and…less tight jeans.  Her eyes scanned the room and when they landed on him, a smirk rose up on her lips.  She started towards his table and he stood up to greet her.

 

“Hello,”  He offered a (thank god) dry hand.  She dropped her purse onto the nearest chair and shook his hand firmly.

 

“Hey,”  She greeted as her eyes slid down his body.  He got the impression she was undressing him in her head.  “You’re even better looking in person.”

 

“Oh, well, thank you?”  He sat down and she took a seat across from him, next to the enormous bag that seemed to be her purse.

 

“You’re not used to compliments, are you.”  She observed, tucking a lock of her dark hair behind her ear.

 

“Not usually, no.  I’m not very good with flirting either.”  He confessed.

 

“Well, that’s not a deal breaker.  Your profile says you’re 29, and that you’re self-employed.  What is it that you do for a living?”  She asked.

 

“I am a writer.”  He replied simply.  On their first date, he didn’t feel comfortable telling her what his pseudonym was, or what books he already had published.  He’d learned the hard way to hide his identity, otherwise Omegas, and even Betas seemed to crawl out of the woodwork, suddenly deciding they were his soulmate, only because they wanted his money. 

 

“A writer.  Of?”  She arched an eyebrow.

 

“I don’t talk about what I write on a first date, it has burned me in the past.  Can we please change the topic?”

 

Her other eyebrow rose up to meet the first for just a moment before she lowered them.  “Sure.  What _can_ you tell me about yourself?”

 

“Well, I filled out my biography rather completely.  I enjoy things of a science fiction nature, such as Star Wars, Harry Potter, Star Trek, and I attend conventions.  Your bio said that you attend conventions as well?”

 

“Sure, I have gone to a couple with some friends.  It’s been a while, but I enjoyed them.  We find a theme and dress up.  Last time, my friend Luc dressed up as Batman, my other friend Billie dressed up as Catwoman, and I dressed as Poison Ivy.”  She replied.  “What about you?”

 

Something she said caught his attention. 

 

“Did you say you have a friend named Luc?  It wouldn’t be Luc Shurley, would it?”

 

She cocked her head, her expression one of surprise.  “Yes, how did you know that?”

 

He chuckled softly.  “Luc is my older brother.”

 

“You’re shitting me.”  Her jaw dropped.  “Since you’re the Alpha brother, that means you’re the one that doesn’t like girls.  Why are you even here?”

 

He blushed as he turned his water glass around in his hands.

 

“I don’t _not_ like them.”

 

“Dude, you’re gay.  It’s cool, I figured out within the first two minutes after I arrived that this wasn’t going to work out, at least, not for dating.”  She shrugged.  He looked up at her, his brow knitting together as he tried to figure out how she had come to that conclusion.

 

“Well, for starters, you have not tried even once to look at my boobs.  I wore this as a test.  An Alpha that can’t take their eyes off my chest is one I don’t want to have anything to do with and one that doesn’t look at all is not into chicks.  You fall into the latter category,”  She laid her arms on the table and smiled a genuine smile.  “But I’m always in the market for new friends.”

 

He found himself smiling back.  Friendship he could definitely do.

 

“I’d be happy to be your friend.  How well do you know my brother?”

 

“Well, mostly I am friends with Billie, and Luc ends up tagging along.  He’s a good guy, but not my type.  No offense, but your brother is a narcissist, and well, so am I.  There’s only room for one of those in my life,”  She laughed.  He was glad she only wanted to be friends, narcissism was a trait he disliked in a partner.  How is it that you two have different last names?”

 

“He took our mother’s maiden name as his last name.  I have no idea why he did it, other than maybe he thought he was being trendy.”  He replied.

 

“He is a weird one.”  She said.

 

“He really is.”  He agreed.

 

Without the awkwardness of a first date, they were able to talk freely, and he found her quite funny, and just as sarcastic as himself.  All through dinner the conversation flowed easily between them and he found himself laughing more than he had in years.  After a dessert of homemade apple pie with vanilla ice cream, she snagged his phone and added her phone number.

 

“We should totally do lunch sometime, gossip about who we’re being matched with on the site, or you know, about whatever is happening in our lives.  I’ve had _so_ much fun tonight, way more than I was expecting.”  She said as she handed his phone back, but not before calling herself so she’d have his number too.

 

“I’d like that.  I don’t have that many friends, but I have very much enjoyed talking with you this evening, you’re easy to converse with.”  He pocketed his phone and when the bill arrived, he handed the server his card.

 

“Sweet.  My schedule at work changes from week to week, but I think next week I’m working days.  We can meet up for coffee, or lunch, or anything that gets me out of the house, and away from work for even an hour.  All I do is eat, sleep, work, repeat.”  She got to her feet, slinging her massive bag up onto her shoulder.  The server returned with his card and after signing the receipt, he stood up as well.

 

“I’m no better, honestly.  I spend all my time writing, so dating has sort of fallen to the wayside.  A side effect of that is that, so has making time for friends.  You’ll be getting me out of my house as well, which is much appreciated.  We’ll make plans for maybe next Tuesday or Wednesday, those are the only two days I am not swamped with meetings.”

 

He walked her out to her car and when she hugged him before getting into her car, it felt like they were old friends already.  Once she was seated behind the wheel, he headed to his own car.  So maybe they didn’t match in the way the app had wanted, but he’d made a new friend, and that was just as good. 

 

When he checked his phone later that night, he saw a notification from the dating app asking if the date had been a match.  There were yes and no options and while he would like to say that yes, they had matched, he knew the app meant romantically.  He hit no, and after changing for bed and leaving to go brush his teeth and relieve himself, he came back to see a light flashing on his phone.  Checking it, he was surprised to see that he had already been matched with another Omega.  He frowned when he saw it was another woman.  After declining it, he went back into his profile.  There had to be a way to change the settings so they’d stop trying to set him up with women.  It took a good 20 minutes of searching before he found it, and with a simple click, he changed the setting to select _only_ male Omegas.  Satisfied, he went back and declined the woman.  He set the phone on his nightstand, plugging it in, and then slid under the covers.  Tomorrow was a new day, full of promises and possibilities.  Perhaps he’d find his perfect match then.  It was a thought that guided him into a peaceful, dreamless slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean rubbed his temples in a vain attempt to chase away the migraine that was threatening to build.  He stared at his phone, at the tiny, green blinking light that alerted him to his newest match.  So far he’d been on 23 completely unsuccessful dates, and he was about two seconds away from canceling his subscription and saying screw it.  More than half of the Alphas he’d been out with so far had been complete assholes.  The rest had been snobs, or disrespectful.  Sometimes they were disrespectful snobs.  The light continued to blink, mocking him and his singleness.  His migraine only seemed to build the longer he stared at the phone.

 

“Oh, fuck it. I’ll just look, decline the date and cancel my subscription.”  He told himself as he entered his password and clicked on the notification.  It took him to his match box, where he’d been matched with one Castiel Novak.  What a pretentious sounding name, he thought as he clicked on the Alpha’s profile.  He nearly swallowed his words when he saw what the Alpha actually looked like.

 

“Damn,”  He murmured.  “You are one good looking Alpha!”

 

They had a 98% match, higher than any others he’d been matched with thus far.  A quick read through of Castiel’s profile told him he had more in common with this blue eyed beauty than he had with any Alpha he’d been out on a date with up until this point.  Castiel liked all of the same shows as him, and they had most of the same preferences in reading materials, hobbies, and activities.  His finger hovered over the decline button but he didn’t press it.  There was something about the Alpha that gave him pause.  He instead scrolled through Castiel’s pictures and with each new one he came across, he found his breath catching in his throat.  Castiel was absolutely gorgeous, with dark, messy hair (it was a theme in every single picture), and the most perfect, stunning blue eyes.  It might end up being just another failed date but he decided to accept it anyway, even if all he got to do was sit and stare at the most gorgeous Alpha he’d ever seen for however long it took them on their date.  Before he could second guess himself, he hit accept.  It took almost an hour, during which he had gotten absorbed in searching for the original seats to a ’74 Rambler, before his phone pinged with a new notification.  He grabbed his phone, eager to see if it was Castiel replying on the app.  It was, and he read over the message in his inbox twice while smiling ear to ear like a fool.

 

_“Hello, Dean, it would see that we’ve been matched.  I must say, this is the best match I’ve seen yet.  If you’re truly a fan of Star Wars, Harry Potter, and things of that matter, as I am, then I think our first date should be at the Prochenou Museum.  They have an exhibit that seems to be somewhat like the experience of attending a convention is like.  There will be all kinds of fantasy and science fiction memorabilia, as well as the detailed history behind various shows, books, and comics.  I’ve been wanting to attend for a while now, but I haven’t met anyone that would enjoy it even half as much as I would.  If we meet around ten, that should give us time to look at everything at our leisure.  We can then have a late lunch, or early dinner when we leave.  Is that something you would be interested in?  Please let me know._

_Sincerely,_

_Cas”_

Dean already liked the guy.  He’d been wanting to hit that exhibit too, but with work, he hadn’t been able to.  Now he’d have a hot date to see it with.  He typed out his response slowly, wanting to at least sound intelligent. 

 

_“Hey, Cas.  So far I’ve concluded they’re not trying to really match compatible people so much as they are just trying to set people up with locals in their area.  You’re the first person I’ve been matched with that actually shares real interests with me.  That’s refreshing, and I hope that when we meet, we’ll find that we have even more in common._

_“I have been wanting to see this exhibit, and for pretty much the same reason, I haven’t gone yet.  I would ask my brother, but he’s not the nerd/geek that I am.  His nerdiness is with books.  Mine is a little broader, including television shows, books, video games and more.  Finding someone that wants to see the exhibit as much as I do is refreshing.  I can meet you at the museum at ten.  We’ll go from there.  I can’t wait to meet my fellow nerd in person.  See you Saturday._

_Dean”_

 

He hit send and set his phone aside.  There was too much work to be done to sit around waiting for the Alpha to type something back.  He’d just have to satisfy himself with the knowledge that come Saturday, he was meeting the hottest guy he’d seen in a very, very long time, and they would be doing  something they both loved very much.  For once, he was actually looking forward to this date.  He really hoped this Alpha stood miles above the ones he’d dated thus far.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Cas was deep into a new chapter, the words flowing so fast from his brain to his fingertips that he almost didn’t register the notification ping on his phone.  Still, he completed the chapter before he picked it up to look. 

 

“Another match.”  He sighed.  There had been so many over the last few months, and he’d turned down most of them.  Since his parents had signed him up four months ago he’d been on exactly seven dates, all of which there was no desire to have a second date.  The Omega that showed up on his heat just wanting an Alpha to knot him had made Cas stand up and walk out of the restaurant without even eating.  Since then, he’d been declining every match.  He’d even been matched a second time with the twink, and he’d practically snarled as he’d declined for a second time. 

 

He was reluctant to even look at the profile of whatever Omega he’d been matched to, but for some reason, he chose to open up the app anyway.  The notification seemed to scream at him, so he clicked on it.  There was an inbox message waiting, so he opened that up and found himself staring at what was probably the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes on.  He barely noticed that they were put as a 98% match.  Right away he pulled up the Omega’s profile and forced himself to read it before clicking on any more of the man’s pictures. 

 

The Omega’s name was Dean Winchester.  He was 25, self-employed, liked pretty much all of the same comics, movies and television programs that he did, was family oriented, still had a monthly dinner with his parents, brother, and now his sister in law and niece, was looking for an Alpha that could be respectful, had the same values as him, and wanted a family of their own someday.  The man sounded perfect, which made Cas suspicious.  Was it possibly there really _was_ someone this perfect out there?  He hemmed and hawed for several minutes during which Dean had clicked yes.  That made up his mind.  He would take Dean on a date and see if they had any real chemistry.

 

He thought for a moment where exactly he could take Dean.  His brain always seemed to revert back to The Roadhouse, it was his favorite place to eat.  Did he want to just do dinner?  When he quite possibly had found another person as geeky as he was?  He decided to look up things in the area that might cater to their interests and found an exhibit at a nearby museum that was covering all things science fiction and fantasy.  It sounded fantastic and even if Dean didn’t want to go, he’d definitely still go, even if it was by himself.  He added a little white lie when he sent his message to Dean, telling him that he’d been wanting to see the exhibit for a while now, but he didn’t see any real harm in it. 

 

To his delight, Dean messaged him back saying he was wanting to see the exhibit too.  The date was set, they would meet Saturday morning at the museum.  For the first time since he’d completed his bio and gotten his first match, he thought maybe the dating service had gotten it right.  With his fingers crossed, he went to the museum website and ordered two tickets.  He really hoped Dean was as wonderful as he sounded.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Dean really hoped Castiel, or Cas as he’d signed his messages was as cool as he sounded.  They had agreed to meet at ten, but Cas hadn’t mentioned a dress attire, so he decided to just geek out.  He’d settled on a nice pair of jeans, the Doctor Who shirt Charlie had bought him for his 24th birthday, and a blue and black flannel to wear over it.  He checked and double checked his hair, shaved, and made sure he’d applied his blockers liberally before getting dressed.  Now he was standing in the museum lobby, waiting for one gorgeous, blue eyed Alpha to show up.

 

The moment Cas walked through the door, Dean’s breath actually caught in his throat.  The Alpha’s pictures hadn’t done the man justice.  Normally, the way the man was dressed, Dean would not be interested, but somehow, he pulled the look off.  He wore jeans, a neatly tucked in Harry Potter tee shirt, a belt with a Doctor Who buckle, and a tan suit jacket.  The look almost screamed “college professor”, except it had listed Cas’ job as “self-employed”.  A warm smile broke out on the Alpha’s face the moment his eyes landed on Dean.  He crossed the lobby, hand extended in greeting.

 

“Hello, Dean, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Dean was momentarily awestruck, caught up in the Alpha’s oh so blue eyes.  He shook himself out of it and grasped the man’s hand firmly as he smiled back.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too.”

 

“I purchased the tickets already, so we can just head right in.”  Cas nodded towards the counter where a young girl waited to check their tickets.  They walked over and Dean watched as the Alpha reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and produced a folded piece of paper.  He handed it to the girl who gave them both neon pink bracelets that gave them full access to all of the exhibits.  Cas motioned ahead of himself for Dean to go through the turn style, and then they walking together down the main hall.

 

“Have you been to this museum before?”  He asked.

 

“Uh, yeah, I have, actually.  It may sound silly, but I brought my niece when she was about nine months old.  They had a sensory exhibit geared towards tiny pups, so I brought her.  She had so much fun that when I returned her to her parents that night she was so exhausted that she slept through dinner, and through the night.  My brother said she didn’t wake until six the next morning,”  Dean replied with a chuckle.  “If they do an exhibit like that again, I’ll steal her and bring her back.  My brother and his mate appreciate time alone, and I love getting to spend time with her.”

 

“I believe I know the exhibit you’re talking about.  My sister has two pups, and I brought them to it when it was here a few years back.  They’re too old to take to it now, and I don’t have any new little ones to take.  That may change though, my brother Luc recently met someone.”  Cas said.  They came to a stop in front of a glass case that held a variety of prehistoric fish bones, and a reconstructed fish. 

 

“It’s fascinating to see what existed in our oceans in the past.”  The Alpha murmured as he studied the fossilized remains.

 

“Actually this one?  It’s been proven to not be extinct.”  Dean pointed to one of the skeletons. 

 

“Really?  I did not know that.  Huh,”  Cas read the tag for the fish.  Something flickered in the back of his mind, some article he’d read.  “Wait, maybe I did hear about that.”

 

They moved on, but there wasn’t much in the main hall, so with a gentle hand on the Omega’s elbow, he guided him into the hall of ocean life.  There they marveled over the giant blue whale, the narwhal, and a variety of other ocean creatures behind the glass walls.  Their conversation revolved mostly around whatever they were looking at in that moment, but eventually Dean felt comfortable enough to really break the ice.

 

“So, how many matches have you gotten?”

 

Cas huffed out a quiet laugh and shook his head.  “I wouldn’t call most of them “matches”, so much as the site was desperately looking for someone in my area to match me with.  I came to that conclusion after the last two matches were only around 30%.  The last one was a fan of Tiny Tim’s music, and those weird coffee shops that have poetry readings where the poetry never makes sense and someone sits in a corner banging on drums or a gong for emphasis.  Honestly, I was ready to decline yours, thinking they’d chosen another tight rope walker, or fire eater.  I was legitimately matched with someone who did both those things.  Needless to say, I declined.  Seeing that you were a 98% match gave me pause, as did your beauty.  Learning that we have many of the same things in common is what made me say yes.”

 

Dean blushed at the compliment and dropped his gaze to the tops of his boots.  He’d been told he was pretty, or beautiful before, but it had always irked him.  The way Cas said it though, it wasn’t meant in a derogatory sense.  The Alpha was simply stating what he believed to be a fact, and with no ulterior motive.  It was refreshing.

 

“I was paired with some Alphas that really have a warped idea of what an Omega should be like, or how they should act.  I almost gave up after one tried to follow me home.  I caught him and drove instead to the local police department.  He raced off but was later caught for speeding.  It was divine justice, if you ask me.  No one else has been like that, but I didn’t really have anything in common with any of them.”  Dean admitted. 

 

“But you think we could have a connection?”  Cas asked.  Dean smiled. 

 

“I’m really hoping we do.”

 

Cas smiled and offered his arm, which Dean happily took.

 

“I am hoping we do too.”

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

As they made their way around the first floor, they discussed their favorites.  Movies, foods, songs, comics, and the more they learned about one another, the more they both felt like finally, they’d met their match.  Dean spoke fondly of his niece, and of his brother and his mate.  It told Cas the Omega was looking to start a family of his own, which was what he wanted to.  In turn, Cas talked openly about his own family, and about how his parents had bought the membership for his last birthday, but he had realized they were right.  He wasn’t getting out enough to meet people, and this dating service afforded him the opportunity to get out, meet people, and maybe find his chance at love.  Dean liked hearing the Alpha talk about family, and not once had he shown any sign of being upset that he couldn’t smell him through his blockers.  Scenting was something he regarded as being between potential mates.  He very much liked Cas’ scent, in fact, he wanted to bury his nose against the man’s throat and never bother coming up for air, but that would be rude.  Maybe later, when they went out for lunch, he’d let Cas scent him. 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Eventually they made their way up to the third floor, where the exhibit that had brought them here resided.  Cas smiled excitedly at him and offered his hand.  Dean was just as excited and happily took the Alpha’s hand as they made their way inside.

 

“I like your Doctor Who shirt,”  Cas commented as they started making their way from one display to the next.  “Who is your favorite doctor?”

 

“Tom Baker.  I’ve seen all of them, old and new, and he’s my favorite from the old.  From the new, I’d have to say Matt Smith.”  Dean replied.  Cas arched an eyebrow at his answer.

 

“Not Tennant?”

 

“Nah.  I mean, he’s ok and all, but I just loved Matt’s sense of humor.  He’s almost adorable as he cracks his little jokes, especially the ones he thinks Amy and Rory won’t get.  How can a thousands of years old alien being be adorable?  I don’t know how he does it.  He was adorable in Pride & Prejudice and Zombies too.”  Dean moved closer to the Alpha as they walked around the room.  He pointed out a Harry Potter display while Cas showed him a Buffy the Vampire Slayer one a few minutes later.  He felt safe with Cas.  This, he thought was what dating _should_ be like.

 

“What house were you sorted into?”  Dean asked when they got to a display that discussed the purpose of the sorting hat. 

 

“I was sorted into Ravenclaw.  You?”  Cas looked over to see the other man grinning.

 

“Me too.  My brother was sorted into Slytherin.  He was so mad about that, but really, it fits him.  His mate was sorted into Hufflepuff.”

 

Cas chuckled.  “My brother Luc was sorted into Gryffindor, my brother Gabe into Hufflepuff, my sister Anna into Slytherin, and myself, well, I’ve already told you I’m in Ravenclaw.  My parents laughed when we all ended up in different houses.  They said that’s what it was like with the four of us growing up, all on different sides, never agreeing on anything.  We’re much better now as adults.  Gabe made our parents do the sorting test.  Dad’s Ravenclaw like me, mom’s Hufflepuff.  I think it suits them both perfectly.”

 

Dean smiled.  “My mom’s Ravenclaw.  My dad’s Slytherin.  My brother made them take the test too.  It’s funny that he and my dad got sorted into the same house since they’re about as different as night and day.”

 

“Are your parents Harry Potter fans?”  Cas asked.

 

“My mom is.  My best friend basically sat her down and made her watch the movies, but not until after she made her read the books.  Mom loved them and talked my dad into reading the books.  He did, but refused to watch the movies.  He has this thing where he expects a movie based on a book to be terrible, so he won’t watch them.  He liked the books, but they weren’t his favorites.” 

 

“Your family sounds nice.”  Cas wondered if he’d get the chance to meet them.

 

“They’re the best.  I couldn’t ask for better parents.  My brother’s a pain in my butt, but I think that’s what younger brothers are supposed to be.  It’s like, in their job description or something.”  Dean joked.  Cas chuckled and nodded in agreement.

 

“I’m the youngest, so I can attest to that.  My job has always been to annoy my older brothers and sister.  Anna almost strangled me when she was 16 and went to put on her makeup for some party she was heading to and I sort of….used it to paint on the side of the house.  In my defense, I was five and I thought it was a special kind of paint.” 

 

“Oh man…,”  Dean covered his mouth so his laughter didn’t bother the people around them.  “What did she do when she found out?”

 

Cas was grinning, pleased that he’d made Dean laugh so openly.  He shrugged as he thought about his sister’s reaction.

 

“She screamed.  Oh did she scream.  Then Luc intervened and reminded her that I was in kindergarten, and that Gabe had used up all of my paint, so of course I was looking for something to color with.  She wasn’t appeased until my parents bought her new makeup.  Apparently I had wasted like, $60 worth.  My parents bought me new paints that they held on to until I wanted to use them, so that Gabe couldn’t steal them.  They bought him some too.  He had a bad habit of using his things up and taking mine.”

 

“How much older than you is he?”  Dean asked.

 

“Three years.  Luc is four years older than Gabe, and Anna is four years older than him.  Our parents tried to space us out so they didn’t have a bunch of tiny pups all underfoot at once, but Gabe gave them a run for their money for years.  My father says my brother is the reason he went gray before he was 40.”  Cas laughed. 

 

“He sounds like a character.”  Dean found himself leaning closer to the Alpha.  Cas smelled good, like suede, and the way he remembered the ocean smelling when he’d taken a trip to Florida with his family as a pup.  He wanted to bury his nose against the Alpha’s throat and just get lost in his scent.  It was a little scary feeling like that since he’d never really _wanted_ to be that intimate with an Alpha before.  Sure, he’d dated a few before, but it had felt more like the Alphas only wanted him for the sex, not for the type of relationship that had the potential to lead to mating, and marriage.  Cas seemed to sense that he wanted to be closer, so he tentatively slid an arm around the Omega’s waist.

 

“Is this ok?  I’m not overstepping, am I?” 

 

Dean moved closer, pressing into the Alpha’s side more firmly.  “No, it’s, I like it.”  He felt his cheeks flush as he met Cas’ eye.  So blue this close up, it was hard not to stare. 

 

From there they moved on, taking in each new display, discussing them in length.  It was after three before they’d finally made their way around to every single one, and were able to move on and see other things in the museum. 

 

“You still up for eating together after this?  I think it might be more like dinner instead of lunch like I’d originally thought.”  Cas asked when the museum’s closing hour rolled around and he realized they’d spent the entire day wandering around, looking at the different exhibits. 

 

“We skipped lunch, so I’m starving.  I’m definitely up for dinner.”

 

“I hope you don’t think poorly of me, but my go to place for dinners is The Roadhouse, I just, I love their burgers.  I’ve used it as a safe space for the few dates I have gone on.  I don’t want you thinking I-”  Cas frowned as they made their way slowly towards the doors they led to the parking garage.  He was trying to find the right words to _not_ offend Dean.  He was a writer, he should know what to say!

 

“Cas, I get it.  You want it to be special.  It will be, because it’s us, ok?  Don’t overthink it.”  Dean bumped his arm against the worried Alpha and smiled.  Slowly the other man began to relax. 

 

“Yes, you’re right, you’re absolutely right.”  Cas smiled back.

 

“I know I am,”  Dean winked, which made the Alpha chuckle.  “And I have a surprise for you.  I’m very familiar with The Roadhouse.  The lady that owns it is good friends with my parents.  I grew up with her daughter, Jo.”

 

“Oh, really?”  Cas knew Jo, she was a very headstrong Beta, but she was good people.  On many occasions she had stopped by his table when he was there alone to talk.

 

“Yep.  Jo’s a year younger than my brother.  She had a huge crush on me when she was little, but somehow that crush gravitated to Sam.  I was glad cause I never saw her as anything but like a sister.  Sam felt the same way I did, and he broke her heart when he met Eileen and brought her home to meet the family.  We all had dinner at The Roadhouse, and Jo was practically in tears.  She got over it a year later though when Ash came to work there.  He won her over pretty quickly, and much to Ellen’s horror, that’s her mom, they were mated about three months later.  I’m sure you’ve seen Jo waddling around, waiting tables.  She’s due any day now with their first pup.”  Dean held the door open and they stepped out together.

 

“I have.  She says she’s expecting a little boy.  Ash has been following her around, as though he’s worried she’ll go into labor and just like, fall down on the spot.  Every time I see her still working, I also see him following after her, getting scolded by her for hovering.  She’s a force to be reckoned with.”  Cas said with a laugh.  She never ceased to impress him. 

 

“She really does need to start taking it easy.  Ellen told my mom she’s been swelling up real bad, so she’s making her take more time off.  It’s easing Ash’s mind too.”  Dean said. 

 

“What level are you parked on?”  Cas asked.

 

“Third.  You?”

 

“I am on the second level.” 

 

“Alright, how about we both head straight there.  First one there, grabs a booth.”  Dean suggested.

 

“Yes, that works for me.  I’ll see you in just a bit then.”  Cas gave the Omega’s hand a squeeze and they parted at the second floor to head to their cars. 


	5. Chapter 5

Dean arrived first, and sat down at his usual booth to wait for the Alpha’s arrival. For a brief moment, doubt slipped in and he worried that maybe Cas had decided to change his mind and wasn’t coming. When he walked in the door less than five minutes after Dean had gotten there, all of that doubt washed away. He stood up and waved, his heart thudding in his chest when the Alpha spotted him, his face lighting up in a smile as he started towards him.

“You beat me here.” He said, his smile widening as he took the seat across from Dean. 

“Only by a few minutes. I didn’t take the highway, I took Route 22.” Dean replied as he sat down again.

“I thought about taking that. Guess I should have. Which car is yours in the parking lot?”

“The ’67 Chevy Impala.” Dean was proud of his Baby.

“Oh, I parked next to your car. It’s absolutely beautiful.” Cas remarked. Dean didn’t think it was possible to like this man any more than he already did.

“I think the only thing we really haven’t talked about today is what we both do for a living.” He said. “I’m a mechanic, I own my own business restoring classic cars.”

“Really? How fascinating. Any classic? My brother has a ’77 Cutlass that has a lot of rust, and some dents. Do you restore those as well?” Cas asked.

Dean found it, the thing that made him like Cas even more. He leaned his arms on the table and toyed with his water glass as he answered him.

“We restore anything 1980 and older, so yeah, we can buff the rust out, bang out the dents, and repaint her so she looks brand new.”

“I will tell my brother. He loves that car and has had her about 20 years now,” Cas reached across the table and tentatively brushed his fingers across Dean’s hand. “I am a writer. With 19 books published at this point.”

Dean’s eyes were wide with awe and intrigue. “Really? That’s so cool. What do you write?”

Cas hesitated. He had a policy of not telling new people what he wrote. Their server arrived, taking their drink and food order quickly before leaving to wait on another table. The place was getting full quickly with the weekend dinner crowd. That would be followed soon after by the nighttime drinking crowd.

“I’d like to see you again,” He blurted. Dean smiled and caught the Alpha’s hand in his own.

“I’d like that too. You’re the first person I’ve met off that site that I’ve had real interest in.”

“Good, I’m very glad to hear that. If it’s alright, I’d like to wait a few more dates to really go into detail about what I write. It has led to some issues in the past when I talked about my books on the first meeting. I don’t mean just dates either.” Cas squeezed his hand and held on as their server returned with their drinks, a Coke for Dean, a sweet tea for Cas. Neither man had wanted to drink alcohol tonight.

“I understand, you don’t have to tell me anything until you’re ready. I’m just enjoying your company, and we don’t have to talk about work if you don’t want to.” Dean assured him, once their server had walked away again. 

“Thank you. That means a lot to me.” Cas said, his voice and scent radiating sincerity.

Their dinner was wonderful, and the conversation was not affected by Cas’ reluctance to talk about his books. He wasn’t very good at flirting, but Dean didn’t seem to mind. The Omega was much better at it, and he flirted shamelessly with the Alpha. Cas loved it. 

When they had finished eating, Dean ordered a slice of pie for them to share, and Cas found that he’d never enjoyed pie as much as he did when he had a beautiful, interested Omega sharing it with him, smiling and flirting with him as they ate it. 

After they’d finished the pie and Cas had paid the bill, he offered his arm and walked Dean out to his car. 

“When, um, can I…scent you? Is it too soon? I don’t want to be rude.” 

Dean smiled as he leaned back against his car. “I’m thinking if the second date goes as well as this one, I’ll pass on the cologne, and go light on my blockers, so I can wipe them away easily.”

“Ok, I’m…I’m looking forward to our second date.” Cas moved closer, until he was almost leaning into Dean. This was the first time he’d wanted so bad to scent someone, and it took a fair bit of willpower to respect the Omega’s personal space.

“Me too. I have tickets to a minor league baseball game. Do you like baseball? The tickets are for Tuesday. I won them in a radio contest. I was going to go alone, I didn’t have anyone to really go with, but if you like baseball, that can be our second date.” Dean suggested.

“I do like baseball. I actually played on my school’s team in high school,” Cas told him. “I’d love to go. Are the seats good?”

“The seats are great. They’re over second base, in the Coors Light Cove. We’ll have open seating, and I have four $10 vouchers, so lunch is on me.” Dean tugged playfully on the Alpha’s jacket, not quite pulling him closer, but still staying in physical contact. It was dredging up instincts Cas had forgotten he even had; a need to be close to the Omega, to mark him with his scent and protect him. That had to mean something; something important.

“That sounds wonderful, I’ve never sat up there.” His fingers found their way to the hem of Dean’s shirt, rubbing the fabric lightly as they talked. 

They chatted for a few more minutes, making sure to exchange phone numbers, before finally parting ways. The entire ride home, Cas was on cloud nine. There hadn’t been anything he didn’t like about the Omega, and he couldn’t wait to see him again. Before he’d even arrived home, he had a text from Dean. As he walked in the front door, he opened the message.

Dean: Hey, I was wondering if you’d like to get together before Tuesday? I hope I’m not coming across as needy or desperate.

Dean: I feel like I came across as too needy. Forget I said anything. I’ll see you Tuesday.

Cas kicked the front door shut and locked it before toeing off his shoes. He didn’t see Dean as needy. What he did see was a connection between them that he was having a hard time just waiting to see the Omega again. He didn’t want to wait until Tuesday any more than Dean did.

Cas: I don’t see you as needy. I was thinking that I’d like to see you too, before Tuesday. Would it be too presumptuous of me to invite you over for dinner tomorrow?

He headed to his room and slipped his jacket off, hanging it up and taking his jeans off while he waited for Dean’s text back.

Dean: I’d like that. What time should I be there?

Cas felt a thrill at Dean’s response, and immediately messaged him back.

Cas: How does seven sound?

Dean: It sounds perfect. Send me your address.

Cas sent his address and after a rather sweet goodnight, he got changed for bed. Even as he slid under the covers and pulled out the book he’d been reading, his mind was worrying about what to make for dinner the next night, and how he could romance Dean without coming on too strong. Would tomorrow be the moment when the beautiful Omega let him scent him? Or would he still make him wait until Tuesday? Should he get flowers? Dean didn’t seem like the “flowers” kind of Omega. But maybe he was judging where he shouldn’t. They’d enjoyed burgers tonight, but maybe tomorrow he’d make something savory, like pot roast, or lasagna. Even as he tried to read, he couldn’t get his mind off Dean’s green eyes, or his perfect mouth that seemed to always have a smile for him. Now he understood what his mother had meant. When you found your mate, you just knew. Dean was it.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned, we have 24 more to go! Thanks for reading, as always, I value comments and kudos.


End file.
